In order to perform resource access transactions using a mobile device such as a mobile phone, a user may need to provide sensitive user data (e.g., a password, an account number, tokenized information, etc.) to the mobile device. For example, a user may key in sensitive user data into a mobile device, and it may be stored on the mobile device.
A problem associated with using a mobile device for resource access transactions is that the sensitive user data could be obtained by unauthorized persons while it is stored on the mobile device. For example, an unauthorized person could attempt to access the user sensitive data if the authentic user loses his mobile device or if the unauthorized person attempts to hack into the user's mobile device through a data or communications network.
Improved data security methods, systems and devices are needed. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.